200 años sin ti
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: lemon kiriasu


_Este fic es parte del reto __**#challengeaccepted.**_

_Mi palabra clave fue __"lemon, luego del viaje a UW"_

_Mi retadora fue__RebkTMT__._

.

.

_Nota:_

_**ESTE ES UN FIC PWP**__: ¿Que significa esto? Pues en ingles sería algo así como: Plot? what Plot? (Trama?, cual trama?) o como usualmente se usa: Porn without_ _Plot_ _(Porno sin trama)_  
_**Si viniste aquí esperando leer algo suuuuper**_ _**profundo o al estilo Shakespeare, vete! Aléjate! porque esto no es para ti.**_  
_En cambio, si estás aquí para pasar el rato, adelante! xD_

_**.**_

_Primera y última vez que escribo algo como esto. Quise estar a tu altura Becky, espero al menos haber hecho algo decente jajaja._

_A los que leen:_

_**LEMON HARD.**_

_Tengan consideración, no suelo escribir de este tipo de cosas NUNCA, llevo más de 15 años escribiendo y es la primera vez que hago algo hard._

_Esto se me ocurrió a mí sola, no lo copié de ningún lado, ni nadie me ayudó a hacerlo. No lo digo en afán de enorgullecerme, sino para demostrar que le puse mi mayor empeño(?) Y puede fallar. _

_A los escritores de lemon:_

_Perdón! No tengo palabras! Las admiro! Me he puesto en camisa de once varas para hacer esto._

_Y al resto de los que leerán, gracias por vuestra comprensión_

_Sean amables con su servidora._

_Kiriasurules!_

_Y para entender dónde se sitúa este fic: es luego de la vuelta de Kirito de Underworld! Cuando apenas está saliendo del hospital._

•

_KiraKirinPassel_ _gracias por ayudarme en esto! Que haría sin ti?_

•

•

•

_**Doscientos años sin ti.**_

•

•

•

—Espera aquí un momento, que pronto vendrán a buscarte.

La gentil enfermera con acento maternal, le indicó ese sillón que todos ocupaban cuando iban a verlo. Con algo de esfuerzo se sentó en el mueble, mirando sorprendido cuan sueltos le quedaban los pantalones.

Había vuelto a adelgazar. Su médico le había confiado que debería seguir una dieta rigurosa de vitaminas y nutrientes para ganar peso. Pero, hasta donde sabía, no iban a darle el alta aún. Seguramente Midori había abogado por él, sabiendo que su padre regresaría pronto de su trabajo.

Oyó unos pasos por el pasillo e inmediatamente la puerta se abrió revelando una silueta femenina. Pero no era su madre, como supuso. Sino una joven mujer pelirroja que esbozó una amplia sonrisa al verlo.

—¡Hola Kirito-kun!

Entró a la habitación y fue inmediato que todo el ambiente se llenara de su perfume. Parecía arrastrar los últimos trazos de la primavera consigo; desde ese vestido de tirantes, muy veraniego y de color blanco, hasta su vistoso cabello recogido en un moño mal hecho. Cada movimiento que ejecutaba, dejaba un vaho sutil que llevaba impreso su nombre.

—Asuna, ¿qué haces aquí? — le preguntó confundido.

—Alguien debía venir por ti para llevarte a casa —le explicó sin soltar la sonrisa —Midori-san ya había pedido demasiados días durante tu internación y Suguha-chan es menor de edad, así que me pidió que viniera a recogerte... — su voz fue apagándose paulatinamente cuando comprendió —. Pero... puedo decirle que preferiste quedarte aquí hasta mañana... De seguro, ella a la salida podría...

—¡No quise decir eso! —se apresuró a rectificarse al notar la expresión de la joven—. Me alegra que seas tú...

—Está bien —le confesó sonrojada caminando hacia donde se encontraba él.

Kazuto tuvo que obligarse a mantener la compostura mientras la contemplaba. Asuna, por supuesto, había salido de la internación mucho antes que él. Se la veía muy repuesta y radiante. Tal vez un poco más delgada, pero no tanto como para que fuera alarmante.

Y se veía hermosa.

Por milésima vez se preguntó que tanto había hecho de bien en su vida para ser recompensando con semejante beldad. Asuna estaba a punto de cumplir 19 años y los rasgos de la adultez a estas alturas eran demasiado notorios; desde sus pequeños pies calzados en esas sandalias, siguiendo por sus piernas infinitas de caderas prominentes, la cintura estrecha, su pecho turgente, cuello de cisne, aquellos labios llenos y tentadores con su nariz de muñeca, finalizando en esos ojos grandes y audaces. Todo eso denunciaba a gritos lo mujer que era.

¿Y él? Él se sentía un chiquillo.

—¿Entonces estás listo? Iré a buscar al doctor —corroboró apoyando su mano en la frente masculina y acariciando luego su cabello, que otra vez estaba largo.

Pero no necesitó ir muy lejos, la puerta volvió a abrirse y el facultativo hizo aparición con un folder en las manos.

—Ah, Yuuki-sama —le sonrió —, veo que ha llegado a tiempo. Debe firmar algunas formalidades... —le hizo un gesto de que se le acercara, mientras sobre una mesita desplegaba algunos papeles —. Para serle franco, hubiera deseado que el paciente siguiera en observación algunos días más, pero Midori-san insistió en que se harían cargo de él. —Observó a Kazuto con gesto ceñudo —Pero, debe prometerme que ante cualquier anomalía que se presente lo traerán aquí de inmediato.

—Por supuesto —Asuna le daba la espalda. Por la forma de los tirantes, el vestido era cruzado, parecía que no llevaba sostén.

Y cuando se inclinó a firmar el último papel, descubrió que en verdad no llevaba. El escote se soltó unos milímetros y el joven contempló la línea plena de sus pechos... Lo malo fue que el doctor pareció ser consciente de lo mismo, la miró intensamente sin esconder una sonrisa depredadora.

Si él se hubiera encontrado bien, se hubiera levantado del sillón y le habría partido la cara... pero de momento tuvo que contentarse con fruncir el ceño y mirarle con una expresión asesina.

—¿Eso es todo? —se acercó a su novio, mientras terminaba de recoger las últimas cosas.

—En un momento vendrán a llevarlo —rió silenciosamente ante la expresión turbia del paciente —. Que te recuperes, Kirigaya-kun.

Y haciéndole una reverencia salió.

Kazuto volvió a observar a Asuna, estaba con su teléfono escribiendo algo muy concentrada. Tenía un bolso de viaje donde había empacado todo. Estaba de perfil frente a la ventana y, a contraluz, su vestido de volados transparentaba su silueta. Otra vez boqueó impresionado; su pecho resaltaba y desde ese ángulo parecía una curva generosa, al igual que su trasero.

—¿Por qué te has vestido así? —le preguntó a trompicones, casi sin darse cuenta.

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida por la pregunta —Allá afuera hace un calor infernal, Kirito-kun. Aquí no lo sientes por el aire acondicionado. ¿No te gusta?

Como cada vez que le hacía una pregunta semejante, sintió la adrenalina de no saber cómo contestar crispándole los cabellos de la nuca. Sin embargo, la intromisión de una enfermera arrastrando una silla de ruedas dentro de la habitación, lo salvó de un mal trago.

—Aquí le traje el vehículo—bromeó.

—No pienso salir en eso, no estoy lisiado —se quejó.

•

•

•

Como siempre, Kazuto debería de acostumbrarse a que las cosas nunca saldrían como él se las proponía.

Cruzó el hospital sentado en aquella silla de ruedas, mientras su novia lo hacía rodar con sorprendente habilidad. Una vez salieron al exterior y se encontraron sobre la acera, ella le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Y desde que llegó al hospital, fue la primera vez que pudo tener a la chica cerca de sí. Olía a primavera, y pese al calor asfixiante del día, ella era una bocanada de aire fresco. Se apoyó en sus hombros, sorprendido de la firmeza que hallaba para no caer.

—¿Llamamos un taxi? —le preguntó contra su oído.

—Está solucionado —le respondió, y pasando un brazo por su cintura lo impulsó a acercarse al cordón.

Un auto pequeño se acercó al par, por la ventanilla contraria, una cabeza pelirroja hizo aparición.

—Hey Kirito-chi ¡Bienvenido al mundo real!

—¿Klein?

—Será nuestro chófer particular —Asuna le sonrió, mientras le abría la puerta y el joven samurái del costado opuesto le ayudaba a entrar al vehículo.

—No estoy inválido —se quejó mientras su novia le abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. Otra vez desde ese ángulo era testigo de las curvas que el vestido no alcanzaba a contener.

—Asuna-san me pidió el favor de llevarla a recogerte —comentó el chófer mientras arrancaba.

Kazuto lo miró de soslayo, algo sorprendido de la amistad entre su novia y su amigo. ¿No iba a empezar a sentir celos? ¿No...?

—Suguha-chan, Klein-san y yo buscamos por todos lados hasta que dimos donde estaba internado Kirito-kun—le dijo en un susurro mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y le tomaba la mano. Él acarició con un dedo la alianza, vínculo de esa promesa que los unía en un futuro glorioso.

Kazuto miró la ventana, en tanto el vehículo se perdía por las calles familiares de Kawagoe, sumiéndolo en ese estado delicioso de letargo.

•

•

—Gracias por todo, Klein-san —Asuna lo despidió y cerró la puerta tras él.

Se volvió notando que el joven estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, perlas de sudor le oscurecían la frente. El calor de ese día era francamente insoportable.

—Encenderé el aire acondicionado —murmuró mientras comandaba el aparato. Giró sobre sus talones y mientras el aire fresco recorría los rincones brindando alivio, se dirigió a la cocina —Haré un poco de limonada.

—Asuna.

Ante el llamado directo, la chica se detuvo a medio camino—¿Te duele algo?

Movió la cabeza en señal negativa, pero Asuna no volvió hasta él. Siguió hasta la cocina, a sus oídos llegaba su tarareo, como siempre cuando estaba de buen humor.

Luego de algunos minutos, volvió a la sala con una jarra de jugo, vasos y algunos hielos. Sirvió para ambos.

Kazuto se veía sereno. Bebió su refresco de un solo trago.

—Asuna —la llamó con voz grave —Deja eso y ven aquí.

Estaba acomodando las cosas que había traído desde el hospital. Fiel a su naturaleza no iba a quedarse quieta. Guardo el bolso de viaje y se acercó a su novio. Éste la tomó de la mano y la sentó sin palabras en su regazo.

—¿Kirito-kun?

La confusión inundó su mirar de oro cuando Kazuto la sujetó de la barbilla y elevando su rostro a su encuentro, se apropió de sus labios en aquel beso que había estado deseando darle desde que la vio temprano en el hospital.

Fue una caricia tranquila, suave. Con sabor a ella.

Cuando se separaron, Asuna apoyó su frente contra la de él y se permitió suspirar. Su aliento chocó contra la piel de Kazuto, y como si eso hubiera sido una señal, volvió a besarla.

Esta vez la caricia fue demandante y vehemente. Abría la boca de tal forma sobre ella, que el sonido húmedo de sus lenguas al encontrarse llenaba toda la habitación.

—Iba a morir si no probaba tus labios...—le soltó contra la sien. Besando sus mejillas con delicadeza.

—El médico dijo que...

Pero no la dejó terminar, rodeó su barbilla una vez más y aplastó sus labios sobre los suyos. La oyó suspirar en tanto la acomodaba de tal forma sobre sus rodillas, de modo que tuviera acceso a su cuello. Descendió los labios por la cremosa piel, embriagado por el perfume floral que emanaba de sus poros. Nunca le pareció tan beneficioso que llevara el cabello recogido.

El ambiente cambió drásticamente, ya no era solo la necesidad de besarla, sino de degustarla por entero. Hacerse de su cuerpo y sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya. Sí, no era el lugar adecuado, pero cuando su instinto tomaba las riendas era difícil decirle que no.

Recordó su duda de que si llevaba sostén, y cuando sus curiosos dedos movieron las mangas del vestido hacía adelante, la verdad apareció ante sus ojos. Sus pechos firmes desafiaron la gravedad al permanecer imperturbables ante su escrutinio. Los botones erguidos, preciosos, teñidos de un suave tono rosado, se endurecieron en anticipación a sus caricias. Los apretó y los masajeó con suavidad, conforme los sonidos que Asuna emitía lo alentaban a ir más profundo.

—Ese médico no tiene idea de lo que dice... —le respondió a su anterior acotación mientras le besaba tras el oído y su lengua recorría cada recoveco, satisfecho de ver cómo se retorcía bajo sus caricias.

Kazuto conocía muy bien a la preciosa mujer que sostenía entre sus brazos, era consciente de cada uno de esos puntos que la haría derretirse y entregarse a él. Por lo que estaba dispuesto a descubrirlos y aprenderlos de nuevo de ser necesario.

Le besó los hombros y por un instante consideró desvestirla allí mismo. El vestido era muy elegante, pero prefería otro estilo de vestimenta...

—Kirito-kun... por favor no podemos... —pese a que intentó negarse, movió su cuello hacia atrás, hasta apoyarse en el hombro masculino, mientras le daba consentimiento a que siguiera avanzando.

—Sabes que hacer esto de modo virtual no es lo mismo... y realmente llevo como doscientos años hambriento de ti...

Asuna soltó una risita ante su particular forma de ser romántico. Lo apresó del mentón y lo besó ardorosa, éste dejó de torturar sus pechos y la rodeó de la cintura apretando su talle. Sus dedos delinearon los pliegues del vestido, descendiendo por su espalda y más abajo. Alzó el ruedo hábilmente y sus dedos acariciaron la cara interna de sus muslos, dirigiéndose sin prisa a ese lugar escondido...

—No... aquí no... Kirito-kun... —la mano pálida lo frenó de conquistar la última parte de ese tesoro que estaba ansiando poseer —Por favor... así no...

Sentía la carne palpitar a la par de sus ansias. El bulto doloroso bajo su pantalón no le dejaba mentir.

¡Cuanto la necesitaba!

—Muy bien, sus deseos son mis órdenes Stacia-sama —ubicó las manos plenamente en su trasero y se alzó sobre sus pies.

—¡Kirito-kun es peligroso! —se aferró a su cuello —Puedo caminar y... no necesitas esforzarte de esta forma...

—Asuna no me quites la satisfacción de ser un caballero que es capaz de llevar a su dama a los aposentos...

•

•

Estaba cansado, pero se las arregló para esconder toda fatiga y entrar al lugar, con ella en brazos.

La depositó en la cama, encendió el aparato de refrigeración y volvió a cerrar la puerta de su habitación. En verdad, su madre y su hermana llegaban tarde, pero no iba a permitir que por jugarreta del destino, Asuna pasara alguna clase de vergüenza por su descontrolado actuar.

Cuando se sentó frente a ella, respiraba con dificultad. Al parecer su numerito como héroe, empezaba a perder sentido.

—No te extralimites —le acarició el cabello, levemente más largo, antes de besarlo con suavidad, dándole espacio a recobrar el aliento.

Pero Kazuto no estaba muy de acuerdo con sus palabras. Colocó sus grandes manos sobre las que se ubicaban en su rostro, y participó asiduamente del beso. Metió los dedos en su cabello y le soltó el peinado. Amaba verla así, con el cabello desplegado sobre sus hombros, y más tarde sobre las sábanas.

La tumbó en la cama quedando encima de ella, y con igual ansiedad le desprendió el vestido, ante el chillido sorprendido de ella. Bajó la parte superior hasta su cintura y, antes de que Asuna protestara, se lanzó a devorar sus pechos descubiertos, que estaban más sensibles fruto de la sesión previa.

Mientras su boca se deleitaba en saquear y succionar aquel agraciado botín, sus manos tomaron otro rumbo y se aventuraron bajo la falda. No pasó mucho tiempo para que los suspiros que escapaban de los labios de Asuna, se convirtieran en verdaderos sonidos de placer. Enredó los dedos en torno al elástico de la prenda íntima y la quitó fácilmente, luego tironeó el vestido por sus muslos y se deshizo de él, arrojándolo hacia algún lado. Ya luego se ocuparía ella de buscarlo cuando lo necesitara.

Volvió la vista hacia el espectáculo particular que tenía en frente; Asuna estaba desnuda.

Algunos haces de luz se colaban de entre los recovecos de las persianas y revoloteaban sobre su blanca piel, saludando a la hermosa mujer.

A la pelirroja nunca le gustó ser la única desnuda en aquellos jugueteos previos, muchas veces se enojaba con él, pero en esta ocasión se veía tan subyugada ante sus caricias, que le dejó hacer tanto como quisiera.

Le abrió las piernas, recordado con humor alguna otra ocasión, en la que tímida ella, le ocultaba la parte más deliciosa de sí misma. Ahora, esa timidez se había aplacado un poco por la ansiedad del momento, pero seguía allí como rasgo fiel de la personalidad de su novia. Si seguía prolongando el momento, la vergüenza haría aparición. Por muy risible que fuera, esa joven que hoy se abandonaba a él, en ocasiones era demasiado insegura de sí misma, y era su deber impuesto todos los días revertir eso.

Tomó una posición adecuada y con la yema de los dedos trazó una línea sutil que iba desde el centro de sus pechos, pasando por su vientre, y finalizando en su ombligo. Y aunque fuera una preparación para lo que vendría luego, Asuna no podía dejar de temblar, los espasmos la sacudían desde los dedos de los pies, hasta crispar cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo en anticipación, haciendo acopio del tremor que se reproducía en cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Como si fueran los pétalos de alguna flor, los dedos masculinos deshojaron el capullo que custodiaba su intimidad y sin titubear se perdieron en su interior. La sensación que lo recibió fue tan deliciosa que estuvo a punto de desmoronarse sobre ella, pero se contuvo. Debía hacerlo.

La humedad que le rodeaba era tibia y suave como la miel, sus músculos internos se acoplaron a él lentamente reconociéndolo. Realizó el primer movimiento: metiendo y sacando con cuidado sus dedos de ella y, ante cada nueva intrusión, la humedad que lo rodeaba se iba multiplicando.

—Ki-Kirito-kun...

El sonido desesperado de su voz le arrancó un doloroso tirón a su entrepierna, recordándole que él también necesitaba alivio, aunque todavía no era su tiempo. De pronto se inclinó, ubicando las piernas de la joven en sus hombros, y la estudió con detenimiento. Separó los frágiles pliegues que la cubrían, e impaciente pegó la boca a su centro. Fue inmediato que Asuna se contrajera ante el súbito cambio de textura que acababa de asaltarla. Hizo ademán de sujetarle la cabeza, pero sus manos se negaron a moverse y se aferraron frenéticas a las sábanas. La sensación de tenerlo allí abajo devorándola era maravillosa y tortuosa a la vez.

Con su lengua acompañaba el vaivén de sus dedos, dibujando círculos en el culmen de su feminidad, irradiando placer por cada terminación nerviosa del cuerpo de su novia. Él era consciente de eso, excitándolo aún más, sabedor del placer que ella sentía.

Así ocurrió por varios segundos, hasta que advirtió que la cadera de Asuna se elevaba del colchón en anticipación, haciendo acople a cada uno de sus movimientos.

—N-no... no puedo... —su voz se convirtió en un lloriqueo desesperado.

Kazuto la miró desde su posición notando sus párpados apretados llenos de lágrimas de placer, la boca abierta, el rubor precioso en sus mejillas... Por un instante se debatió entre seguir devorándola de esa forma, o como usualmente hacía; ver las diferentes fases del placer en su rostro.

Sin perder tiempo volvió a empujar con sus dedos hasta lo profundo, el húmedo sonido obsceno acompañó la acción una y otra vez, una y otra vez, hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más, y entonces... ella se desplomó agotada en la seguridad del colchón.

Kazuto se le aproximó, Asuna respiraba agitada, y su pecho subía y bajaba intentando reponerse. Le acarició el rostro con la mano limpia, le acomodó los cabellos húmedos y la contempló, satisfecho y orgulloso.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Sus ojos eran lánguidos, húmedos y su sonrisa suave —Maravilloso... —susurró y le asió de la camiseta que aún usaba —Eres increíble Kirito-kun...

—Tú eres increíble —le respondió, y de pronto hizo algo que la tomó desprevenida: se llevó los dedos que estuvieron en su interior a la boca, y sin dejar de mirarla los lamió —Y sabes aún más increíble...

Las hermosas pupilas de miel se dilataron al máximo, y con toda la fuerza que aún poseía lo obligó a caer sobre sí, aprovechando el momento para besarlo desesperadamente. Advirtió su propio sabor en sus labios, pero no le importó, debía besarlo y transmitirle su amor a través de esos _te amo_ que le soltaba a borbotones entre caricias.

Los ojos de Kazuto se asemejaban a acero fundido tras ese beso, respiraba agitado, y por la expresión temblorosa de su rostro, no la estaba pasando del todo bien.

—¿Te sientes mal...? —la preocupación bajó un poco su fuego al sostener su rostro con cuidado y secarle la frente sudorosa. Estaba realmente muy pálido.

Empero él rio divertido y, tomando una de las extremidades de su novia, la obligó a palpar aquella parte de su cuerpo que pedía alivio a gritos y que palpitaba dolorosamente ciñendo su pantalón.

—Mire lo que me hace sentir Stacia-sama...

—N-no me llames así, sabes que no me gusta —le riñó, peleando para quitar su mano de aquel músculo que pareció crecer un poco más bajo su tacto.

—Te necesito Asuna. Te necesito...

La forma agónica en la que se le quebró la voz al decir aquello, la llevó a besarle todo el rostro, mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar frente a él.

—También te necesito Kirito-kun...

Con su ayuda logró desvestirse, se quitó la camiseta y una vez de pie se desprendió el jean, bajándolo con algo de dolor ante lo desesperado que estaba. Tomó un preservativo de uno de sus bolsillos antes de lanzar la prenda al suelo y se volvió, con la respiración algo errática. Asuna lo esperaba de rodillas en el colchón, seductora, de labios entreabiertos, con las pupilas dilatadas mirando la rígida extensión de su cuerpo que, ante la intensidad de su mirada, se agitó en su dirección.

Por la posición en la que estaban, él de pie, ella de rodillas, la cadera masculina le llegaba a la altura del rostro... La pelirroja alzó las manos en su dirección, para tomarlo, pero Kazuto la detuvo abruptamente sujetando ambas muñecas, pese a que le miraba ansioso la boca.

—Estoy tan desesperado que quiero... —se sonrojó ante lo que estaba diciendo, pero enfrentó el fuego de sus pupilas —Necesito hundirme dentro de ti...

Kazuto no era bueno con las palabras, pero cuando por alguna razón hablaba seriamente, la derretía. Asuna se alzó en su lugar y se colgó de su cuello. Sus senos se aplastaron contra la áspera piel masculina y ambos gimieron en anticipación. Rodeó las caderas de la pelirroja con sus brazos y sosteniendo su peso volvió a depositarla en el centro del lecho, cerca de la cabecera.

La acción brusca hizo que sus intimidades se rozaran acrecentando las ganas de fundirse dentro del otro. Pero, en vez de saciar esa necesidad que le quemaba las entrañas, Kazuto dedicó varios segundos más a mantener esa posición previa de sentirla a lo largo de su longitud, pero sin penetrarla, hasta que alcanzó un nivel de tortura tal que Asuna, tomando su mentón, le obligó a enfrentarla. Sus ojos estaban dilatados y la desesperación y la lujuria se leían claramente en sus labios abiertos.

—¡Por favor Kirito-kun...!

Adoraba llevarla a ese instante de frenesí y que le rogara de esa forma. No sabía que hubiera hecho si la joven no daba el primer paso. Seguramente se hubiera echado a sus pies, rogando por lo mismo.

Sonriendo de lado, le abrió las piernas y sin advertencia previa se hundió dentro de ella. No dejó de observarla en ningún momento, era su actividad favorita: ver cómo la intensidad de su erotismo variaba las tonalidades de ámbar de sus pupilas.

La tomó de las caderas y se movió un poco. Su longitud abarcando esa estrecha vaina creada especialmente para él. Suya. Solo suya. Gimió cuando Asuna empezó a ceñirse a su alrededor.

—Y luego dices... que no han sido doscientos años... —suspiró entrecortadamente —No se compara... nada... nada se compara a esto... Estar dentro de ti es el cielo.

—Estás muy elocuente hoy...—le respondió en un hilo de voz, aferrándose a su espalda, cuando repentinamente volvió a moverse.

Kazuto se puso de rodillas sobre la cama que lucía extremadamente desordenada a estas alturas y sin menguar la actividad que compartían, la sostuvo del trasero mientras la instaba a rodearlo con sus piernas y montarlo. Esa posición era exclusiva para darle placer a ella. Lo sabía. La ayudó a balancearse y a mantener un ritmo certero en tanto Asuna se deshacía en gemidos suaves y melodiosos contra su oído. Soltó su cintura y la alejó, tomando su barbilla en una mano, mientras continuaba clavándose profundo en su interior.

—Mírame... —era parte de su necesidad imperiosa verla disfrutar —Asuna... mírame... — Cuando aquellas pupilas de ámbar lo encontraron, le moduló un te amo agarrando su mano izquierda para ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio. Sus ojos se desviaron al cristal aguamarina de la alianza en su dedo, y eso le dio la fuerza necesaria para comerle la boca en un beso, sepultando los jadeos rotos que escapaban de su garganta.

Los ruidos de placer que emitían, junto al sonido acompasado de la cama acompañando sus embestidas llenaban todo el lugar. La simbiosis que conformaban era perfecta, dos cuerpos unidos de tal forma que parecían uno solo.

Los minutos corrieron, Asuna le acarició el torso caliente y húmedo por la actividad, se aferró de su hombro y se balanceó trazando un círculo con sus caderas. Kazuto creyó que iba a morir, pero la retuvo así, para internarse más profundo dentro suyo. Por la forma en la que ella abrió la boca en respuesta y se echó hacia atrás, estaba cerca de su orgasmo. La aferró entonces contra su cuerpo, aplastando sus pechos contra su piel y empujó, empujó cuanto pudo sin perder de vista las diferentes expresiones que se dibujaban en su cara.

Entonces, Asuna sonrió feliz antes de dejarse caer contra él, completamente perdida en su propio placer mientras un gemido de alivio salía de sus labios. Cómo siempre ocurría, verla llegar a ese grado de plenitud desencadenó su propia liberación y, emitiendo un gemido ronco y desesperado, gatilló dentro de ella. Asuna se le unió, tiempo después, recolectando los últimos rastros de su pasión en un beso suave.

Con cuidado, Kazuto se apoyó en una mano y con la poca resistencia que aún le quedaba, se dejó caer sobre las sábanas, rodando hacia un lado para no aplastarla. Sin salir de ella, le recorrió la espalda con las yemas de los dedos, mientras continuaba besándola.

—Kirito-kun, ¿te sientes bien? — no podía dejar de preguntar al notarlo tan agotado.

Éste sonrió besando la punta de su nariz. Ella también lucía cansada, pero no iba a decirlo. Pese a todo, se veía hermosa con su cabello vuelto un caos y los labios rojos de tantas caricias bruscas. El brillo de sus ojos era oro puro y estaba dirigido a él. Agarró su mano izquierda y la enlazó a la suya —Tú eres mi mejor medicina... —se balanceó ocasionando que la joven saltara ligeramente. Todavía se encontraba preso en su interior. Y a juzgar por sus movimientos seguía igual dispuesto —Doscientos años es mucho tiempo para estar lejos de ti...

Asuna rio con suavidad, le delineó la boca con los dedos, mientras el volvía a acomodarla para la intimidad. Abrió sus piernas para facilitarle la tarea, y pese al entumecimiento que sentía en los muslos, dejó que Kazuto la guiara esta vez.

Cuando ambos alcanzaron la cima del nuevo orgasmo, afuera empezaba a anochecer.

•

•

—Tienes razón —. Asuna se apoyó contra su torso con expresión adormilada, mientras la mano grande y masculina le acunaba el pecho sin más intención que la de una simple caricia.

Kazuto alzó la cabeza para verla, la frondosidad de sus pestañas producía una leve sombra en su mejilla. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Se acercó un poco más hasta ella, de modo que su cuerpo aún desnudo, la rozó plenamente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —prosiguió con dulzura besándole el hombro e instándola a hablar.

La voz femenina fue apenas un susurro entre la pausa y el despertar.

—Doscientos años sin ti es mucho tiempo...

•


End file.
